Phoenix love
by ariana2606
Summary: Set after OotP. Harry must face a choice between what is right and what is easy. After loss of his godfather Harry must fight but will he have a strength to do it? Later !babyAlbus   believe me it will be fun  Might be HP/HG


"phoenix" - speech_  
>phoenix<em> - thoughts_  
>~phoenix~ <em>- parseltongue

All characters and places like Hogwarts, Burrow etc. belong to J.K. Rowling

* * *

><p>Harry left Dumbledore's office very frustrated and angry at the old wizard. In his mind he still played words of the prophecy that ruled his whole life.<p>

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ...*_

Harry didn't want to go to the common room and face the rest of his classmates. He wasn't in the mood for talk and he felt depressed. It's not like he pited himself, he despised pity.

It's just that he couldn't underestand how Dumbledore could keep someting that important from him. He always thouth that he and the headmaster were close but after this year he couldn't bring himself to think about Dumbledore as a father figure. It hurts to think that the headmaster saw him no more than a weapon. It's true that Sirius and he were close but his godfather was more like older brother to him than a father figure. He and Sirius always joked and talked but it's Dumbledore he always look up to. But now after this disastrous year he didn't know anymore.

Harry was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't pay close attention as to where he went. He looked up and saw entrance to girls bathroom on the second floor. Curiously he opened the door and went inside. The bathroom was empty and he suspected that Myrtle was somewhere in the lake among merepeople probably annoying them. Harry wanted to be alone so he decided to go down to the Chamber of Secrets.

_~Open~_ Harry hissed and the entrance to the chamber opened itself.

He slid down the pipe and landed on hard,cold and dirty floor. After he stood up grumbling about inteligence of Salazar Slytherin and slimy snakes he cast scourgify on his robes and floor.

He went then to the main part of the chamber where he killed basilisk three years ago. Surprisingly basilisk was in very good shape. _Must be some kind of preservation charm in this chamber._

Harry never had the opportunity to inspect closely this chamber so now he stood in the middle of it and thouth how to start his inspection. Slowly he started to walk around the chamber and watched with fascination statues of snakes. But the most curious was the massive statue in the forefront of the chamber. It was very detailed head of Salazar Slytherin. _Merlin,he had to have some complex or something. Who in his senses make himself a monument._

But something else piqued Harry's curiousity. In the bottom of statue, almost in the back of it was a little lever. Harry draw out his wand and slowly tug at it. Almost immediately Harry looked up and saw appearing door behind the statue. Carefully he opened the door and saw something that made his jaw drop on the floor. Behind the door was a huge room with rows of bookcases. Each row was labeled. There were rows of books about Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Healing, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Alchemy, Arithmancy, Astronomy and Dark Arts. Harry was stunned. This library was three times bigger than school library. In the forefront of the room was small living room with couch, table, two chairs and fireplace.

"Who are you?"

Harry spun around, wand in hand, curse on his lips only to face a portrait. On this portrait was middle-aged man with green eyes, short, balck, silky hair, slim nose and thin lips. Harry could tell that this man was very handsome. His voice was very deep, rich and smooth.

"I'm Harry Potter. And who might you be sir?"

"Oh honestly! I'm Salazar Slytherin and this is my library and my sanctuary. What are you doing here? How did you get in here?"

"I was looking around the chamber and found this secret room"

"Oh so you are my heir?"

"No! Of course not"

"So for the name of Merlin what are you doing here! Only my heir who speaks parseltongue can get in here."

"Sir I want to ask you a question. Did somebody visited you here before?"

"No, you are the first person who are visiting me here since I died and my portrait appeared here"

_So Riddle never discovered this secret room. It might explain why bookcases are full of books. I bet if Voldemort would have been here he would take away these book, especially about Dark Arts._

_"_Sir I don't know how I might be your heir. You see there is a dark wizard Tom Marvolo Riddle who calls himself Lord Voldemort and he claims that he is your heir. He also hate muggles and muggleborns. He's strong believer of pureblood supremacy. Tom also has a group of people. They call themselves Death Eaters. They are killing muggleborns and muggles on a daily basis. They are doing this because Riddle, as your heir, told them that he only continue your beliefs that you despised muggleborns and you didn't want them to know or learn magic."

"WHAT! I only wanted muggleborns to learn separately from purebloods. I didn't want them to blend with purebloods because I wanted to save and cherish pureblood custom. Aparently the rest of the founders didn't agree with me. We had an argument and I left the castle"

"And the basilisk that killed and petrified muggleborns"

"Sasha was here to protect Hogwarts and its students form danger"

"Sorry, I had to kill her because she was petrifing students"

"After I died Sasha didn't have a master so she would have to be bonded to Voldemort to do as he ordered her even if she didn't want to."

"Riddle is also a parselmouth so he probably bonded with her, but I still don't know how can I be hour heir"

"Foolish boy! How can you know nothing about your ancestry! On the table there is a piece of parchment. Bring it here."

Harry went to the table, picked up parchment and come back to the portrait with confused look on his face.

"Now cut your finger and let the drop of your blood fall to the parchment. Alright, now point your wand at the parchment and say _Ascendens Revelio_"

Harry did as he was told and on the writting started to appear on the parchment.

Harry James Potter  
>Mother: Lilian Isabell Potter nee Evans<br>Father: James Charles Potter

The list went to his great grandparents and then it disappared.

"Sir..." Harry started but was interrupted by Salazar

"Point your wand on the top of the parchment at your name and say _Hereditas Revelio"_

On the top of the partment was writen:

Heritage of Harry James Potter

Ancestral Heirtage:  
>Heir to The Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter<br>Heir to The Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor

Gained Heirtage:  
>The Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin<br>Heir to The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black

"Sir... what is it? This gained heirtage or something?"

"You gain heirtage when somebody outside your bloodline make you his heir or you will duel head of house and win their assets."

"Sir I am your heir but I gained it. I'm not your blood heir."

"So you said that Riddle claims that he is my heir and now you are saying that you gained his heirtage? Tell me about your history with Voldemort."

And so Harry did. He told Salazar everyting from the begining, about the prophecy, halloween and the resurrection on the graveyard

"He lost his title becouse he lost his body. To become a heir you have to have a body and be a living person. Otherwise ghosts would never leave inheritance to their descendants. So when he lost his body he lost his heirtage to you, because he did atack you that night and lost. It's the same as if he would lost a duel as the head of house."

"So I'm the heir of Gryffindor and Slytherin?"

"Yes and as the head of two The Noble and Most Ancient houses you can be emancipated at the age of sixteen. You should only go to Gringott Bank and claim your heirtage."

Harry looked at the books and decided that if he's going to face Voldemort he won't be defenceless. He will study and he will be ready when the time comes. Harry looked at his watch and saw it was nine p.m. and realise that he missed supper.

"Thank you sir. I will visit you sometime. I need to think and set out couple of things. Goodnight sir."

"Goodnight and come around when you will have a time."

* * *

><p>AN:  
>So what do you think? I have to build up a plot you know ;)<br>This is my first story and english isn't my native language so every constructive criticism is more than welcome :)  
>Read and Review Please :)<p> 


End file.
